XMEN: Family
by Zanzibar Chocolate
Summary: Sorry for not updating, I have major writers block, if you think I should write another add to the series I will, It will probably be an ongoing series if you think i should continue


_**Issue 1- Bombardment at Cassidy's Keep**_

_**I own markeith, Larissa, bui, Kwan and garrit, Ramana, Jovie, Professor Shannon, and Gerald, **_

_**Marvel owns Juggernaut and Black Tom Cassidy with Eamon O Donnel**_

_**The kids in the story and the villains are semi based off of the 1970's comic book.**_

_**A family of mutants is not a family of freaks but of a family with a scrambled genetic code this one in particular stopped bad forces trying to hurt the Earth…**_

_**Relationships. Kwan+Bui+Gerald- are all brothers**_

_**Garrit- step brothers with Kwan and Bui, half brother with Gerald**_

_**Markeith- cousins with everyone except Jovie (no in is related to her), Professor Shannon's nephew. **_

_**Larissa- is everyone's cousin except Juggernaut and Professor Shannon **_

_**Gerald- boyfriend of Jovie**_

_**Jovie- boyfriend with Gerald**_

_**Professor Shannon- everyone is his pupil, except Juggernaut his stepbrother and Markeith his nephew.**_

_**With Markeith….**_

'_**Ah Larissa your so happy to be home' Markeith said jealous 'While I will be happy to leave this castle'. Markeith started summoning rain outside to get a nice summer shower. 'Jovie said she has bad vibes for me ever since I backfired the last mission and I know I shouldn't pay her a mind about it and relax and I shall to'. Markeith threw his head back. 'And I know precisely how to do it I shall calm my nerves by summoning my own special summer shower'. Markeith took the shower clothes on but as fresh as can be. 'Whoa I needed this if I had closed my eyes I could almost imagine myself back at the old house!". But this wasn't America, It was Ireland, and there was a formal dinner planed for eight 'o' clock. Markeith then was about to leave the dorm when Bui teleported in front of him.**_

_** "Fury Felon" Bui screamed after the cloud had disappeared.**_

_** "What?" Markeith asked curiously slamming the door behind him. **_

_** "I have to show you where the dinner is after all teleporting there would be pretty fun" Bui persuaded. Markeith folded his arms kind of mad, for Bui knew teleporting for Markeith made him deathly sick.**_

_** "You're wearing Pajamas" Markeith said changing the subject for that reason.**_

_** "Ah but I have a change of clothes" Bui Laughed. Bui walked in front of Markeith slouching.**_

_**With Larissa, Garrit and Kwan…**_

"_**Its almost dinner, I'd best be getting a move on" Larissa motivated herself. "But something feels wrong". Larissa picked a beautiful dress out.**_

_** "This is ugly" Kwan teased to Larissa "And what are you wearing to the dinner, it's not that special".**_

_** "Sorry I am distracted, and anyway my uncle owns this castle**_

_**, "I'll dress however I feel like" Larissa shot back. Garrit joined Markeith and Bui.**_

_** "This feels weak" Garrit complained stomping on the floor; such a move resulted in a fury of a trap door.**_

_** "It's a trap door" Larissa screamed waiving her hands in the air violently.**_

_** "Were being pulled down by a magnetic force" Markeith added just before landing in front of 2 villains. **_

_** "Well it was a nice vacation while it lasted" Bui said trying to be optimistic.**_

_** "Oh no Black Tom" cried Larissa hitting her head with a large bumping noise.**_

_** "Who the heck are these people and why do they look like Superman in tights" Kwan asked jokingly. Black Tom smiled and smacked his lips chewing bubble gum.**_

_** "Why dear cousin Larissa, how nice of you to shall we say drop in" said Black Tom Cassidy pleasantly in his favor. "Incase you haven't guessed my friend is Juggernaut an unstoppable force and I am Black Tom Cassidy a sorcerer and together we are going to kill the famous family of mutants. Larissa tightened her fists but kept her anger in after her evil cousin was done speaking.**_

_** "And your trainer Shannon Lawrence my dearly hated step-brother, oh yes and I will kill him as well you aren't the only ones that will feel my un-ending wrath" Juggernaut cheered.**_

_** "What did he ever do to you fatso" Bui asked ferociously **_

_** "Don't get mad my fellow villain" Black Tom re-assured. "They aren't worth the effort of fighting"**_

_** "Is that supposed to scare us" Larissa asked bravely shaking her fist at her fellow cousin (Black Tom, on her dad's side). "We can escape your clutches easily".**_

_** "Go then cousin it will do no good I locked up this place and your deep in the dungeons, there is countless thousands of pounds of bricks between you and your freedom for this place will be your deathbed." Black Tom explained.**_

_** "You retarded…." Garrit started, feeling as if he was about to attack but then decided to wait until the whole family dove in so he restrained himself.**_

_** "What" Markeith whispered to himself. "Closed in? All around me, no way out? Crushing Me? I can't breathe, I can't think, Help me". Kwan turned to see Markeith whimpering on the ground.**_

_** "What is wrong with him" Bui asked tapping Markeith but it was too late. Black Tom put a curse upon Markeith and the battle would begin. Juggernaut ran towards Garrit the metallic one and punched him in the pit of his stomach knocking him into Kwan and Bui.**_

_** "So you guys call yourselves, strong?" asked Juggernaut already enjoying the battle. "Who will stop Juggernaut?"**_

_** "Who can" Larissa asked sarcastically to herself, she was loosing hope. She made her way through Juggernaut throwing Bui into Kwan against the brick wall of Granite. Larissa made her way towards her cousin. "They are taking us like were weak, maybe we are, we came her for vacation and my hideous cousin isn't stopping that"**_

_** "Coming my way cousin" Black Tom asked sneakily. "You don't have a chance Larissa you know Juggernaut can beat all of you on his own, and I am a strong sorcerer isn't it a shame I am immune to your powers"**_

_** "Well what about a punch to the eye you crap" Larissa said lunging to punch her fellow family member, and a rotten one at that.**_

_** "Garrit what are you doing?" Kwan asked cracking his neck.**_

_** "Markeith, he is still on the ground" he told his younger step-brother, Kwan turned from hid average personality to his angry personality.**_

_** "Forget him he's fine" Kwan said shifting his eyes to see his paranoid cousin. Garrit went anyway despite his younger step-brothers solution idea.**_

_** "Markeith what is wrong" he asked truly concerned.**_

_** "Help me" Markeith thought trapped in back Tom's curse. "I am so scared" Bui then swiftly jumped over Juggernaut dodging a punch that could have killed him. Bui then had an idea maybe the villain would get so mad he would do things not very smart so Bui got cocky.**_

_** "You'll have to do better then that Mr. Ugly" Bui said now on the superhuman villains back. Kwan and Garrit made a plan.**_

_** "I'm ready" garrit said confidently. Kwan tossed him into Juggernaut and to any mere Homo Sapien it would've killed them but for a virtually un-stoppable mutant like Juggernaut it hurt like a sting of a bee.**_

_** "You tossed me to hard" Garrit yelled at the top of his lungs. Kwan was about to attack back emotionally but Juggernaut got up and was ready for more damage. **_

_** "Watch out" Kwan warned.**_

_** "Too late" Juggernaut chuckled. "Your cousin has already learned no on turns there back on Juggernaut because no matter how these kids fight, I will fight them to there death".**_

_** "That's what you say chubby" Kwan provoked. "But you haven't felt my claws yet". Kwan released his claws cutting Juggernaut in the face bruising him. The noise was innoing but the temporary victory wasn't. Everyone rested. (Except Markeith) until Juggernaut got up.**_

_** "Nice try" Bui thought sadly. "Well wan that barely gave us a chance to breathe, the only person that has enough power to fight this guy is Markeith but he is huddled in the corner crying because of Larissa's cousin"**_

_** "Snap out of it man" Bui cried angrily. Markeith was still in a terrible daze.**_

_** "Bui Please I…" markeith said trying to break free of the vivid curse.**_

_** "Were being killed Markeith why won't you help us, try harder" Bui asked. He prayed. Juggernaut then caught Bui by surprise.**_

_** "I wouldn't worry about him Goblin (because when Bui fights his skin turns navy), if I were you it would be visa versa" Juggernaut said trying to give Bui one wikid punch to the face but forgetting that the youngest hero has great acrobatic skills, but it was a strong punch so Bui kicked Markeith down so he wouldn't be harmed.**_

_** "The name is Bui, remember it" Bui said climbing up the wall. Juggernaut snarled.**_

_** "It's going to be dead when I am finished with you kid" Juggernaut warned, bui tried to think positively but only Markeith and the battle flashed in his head so when he tried to be cocky it sounded lame.**_

_** "You have to catch me first" he teased almost on the ceiling. But Bui was scared all the same." But you can get us, Markeith is useless, Larissa is fighting Black Tom, it leaves me and my brother and step-brother". Bui sighed loudly. "Are only way to win is to trick Juggernaut to bad he's not that retarded, it would be easy then."**_

_** "All right then I'll just get Markeith down here" Juggernaut taunted. Juggernaut picked up Markeith by the neck in a twisting chocking position. "I'll take his life instead.**_

_** "Agar" Markeith moaned now feeling physical and mental pain. Bui puffed knowing he cared about Markeith over himself, for Markeith would have felt the same way.**_

_** "Let him go you freak and face me" Bui said running like it was some sort of tag game.**_

_** "You're so stupid" Markeith thought to himself. "This is your family being killed and all what you do is sulk in the corner, I am so sorry, I am trapped"**_

_**Interlude, USA:**_

_**Professor Shannon was in his usual physic state considering he was a telepath.**_

_** "What?! I thought I heard someone call my name, it's Markeith my nephew, my fellow pupils are dying, I must help, But How" Professor Shannon said walking into the hospital with Gerald and Jovie. **_

_** "Gerald your fellow family are under attack" he said franticly. "I need to speak with you right now"**_

_** "Maybe later Professor" he replied looking back at his lover. Gerald then decided he could leave her briefly and he went with him into the hallway.**_

_** "Sorry Jovie I never seen the professor so rude before" apologized Gerald.**_

_** "That's ok" called Jovie turned to her friend Misty who sat on the other side of the room gazing at the window.**_

_** "Are you ok" Jovie asked still in the hospital bed.**_

_** "I'm fine it's you I am worried about you won't eat ever since the last mission, you are helpless" Misty said concerned. **_

_** "I know" quickly said Jovie looking out the same windows Misty did earlier.**_

_** "So tell me how do you feel" asked Misty rubbing her friends head softly.**_

_** "Like you died and came back to life" answered Jovie truthfully. Meanwhile outside the hospital room.**_

_** "Your team has been ambushed by Black Tom Cassidy and Juggernaut you must leave to Ireland right now" he said. Gerald backed up.**_

_** "No Professor I am staying with Jovie" said Gerald bravely backing up into a picture on the wall knocking it down.**_

_** "You're what" groaned Professor Shannon angrily "Your putting one woman in front of your brothers and cousins!"**_

_** "I am because the woman is important to me besides my family can fight" Gerald said fixing his suit.**_

_** "How dare you" Professor Shannon said biting his tongue, suddenly a telepathic dream re-entered Professor Shannon's mind. He panicked.**_

_** "No not again" he grumbled trying to resist the intergalactic message.**_

_** "What is it" Gerald wondered with a burst of anxiety. Madness, images, sensations and emotions went running amuck in Professor Shannon's mind.**_

_** "The face in the mirror is…" Professor Shannon said confusingly not knowing wither it was a good thing or a bad one. "It is the face in my dreams, Lilandra" **_

_**MEANWHILE AT IRELAND.**_

_**Juggernaut leapt off his feet and pounded the ground trying to squash Bui but missing because he clutched to another wall.**_

_** "Stand still you impish jackrabbit" Juggernaut demanded. Bui jumped on the ceiling gliding on wood.**_

_** "Not on your life Juggy or mine with Markeith we might have had a chance but he is under a terrible curse and is paralyzed and useless" Bui said diving into the ground "It's no use though these villains are killing us terribly!" Kwan however was currently dodging punches.**_

_** "Well I am not quitting until I am dead" Kwan said clawing Juggernaut in the face.**_

_** "That can be arranged pipsqueak" Juggernaut said smacking Kwan in the face sending him into Garrit,**_

_** "Kwan" screamed Bui tipping the piping hot chandelier into Juggernaut. And the hot wax leaked into his eyes.**_

_** "Curse you Goblin you hurt me" Juggernaut said rubbing his eyes and his voice sounding weaker.**_

_** "That he has but black Toms the pleasure of making sure Bui pays a hundred fold" Black Tom said shooting a beam of energy making Bui hit the brick ground.**_

_** "You freak" Larissa snarled, blood was a prime factor on her face as she kicked her cousin in the face.**_

_** "Larissa you fool I am immune to your powers as you are to mine" black Tom said throwing her down on Bui making the pain worse. "Bui isn't". Bui falls hard and doesn't move again, so Bui just lays by the fireplace which is active, but the battle rages on. Black Tom smiled standing up in front of her which it seemed as helpless cousin.**_

_** "Larissa I am ashamed of you" Black Tom smirked. "Where's the spunky blond that was so aggravating?"**_

_** "Right here" she said charging up a running attack, lunging at her evil cousin, flying. Unfortunately for her his staff struck out and it hit her stomach tossing her on the ground.**_

_** "I can admit you guys are fun to play with" Black Tom said smiling over his 16 year old cousin.**_

_** "True enough but my step-brother is where I lay my vengeance Professor Shannon" Juggernaut said thinking everyone was un-able to fight.**_

_** "But you wont" Garrit said skipping his way towards Juggernaut.**_

_** "What" asked Juggernaut confusingly?**_

_** "You heard me, I will kill you before that" Garrit said pounding the villain with a metallic fist sending Juggernaut 20 feet into the wall. "Live again and I will kill you again". Garrit then noticed that juggernaut had already recovered.**_

_** "You still haven't got the message kid" Juggernaut said widening his eyes and smiling a devious smile. "I am Juggernaut; Kill me a 100 times and I will only get stronger". Juggernaut pounded on the ground summoning an earthquake like force knocking Garrit into the wall.**_

_** "That won't defeat me" Garrit said bouncing off the wall with his legs and coming back "Take this". Bad move Garrit because the wall had been hit before and it was weak. The wall became very crumbly at the slightest touch and the elbowing move was of no such nature.**_

_** "Garrit the wall" Markeith warned finally snapping out of the terrible illusion. But it was too late the force of the bricks had weakened him to the pulse of unconsciousness. **_

_** "You got guts kid I will give you that" Juggernaut acknowledged as he picked up the now human formed 15 year old. "But power kills me and you lack of that". Markeith stood up and was ready to fight.**_

_** "You speak of power Juggernaut let me show you the true meaning of the word" Markeith provoked charging up a force blast.**_

_** "I'm waiting kid" Juggernaut said. "But if that's all you can do I'll give the teacher an answer". Juggernaut deflected the attack and it hit Markeith down.**_

_** "It's hurling at me to fast… to weak to resist…" Markeith said before hitting the ground.**_

_** "We've beaten them Black Tom now the only one that matters is Professor Shannon, and I know how to get to him, he's got a constant telepathic rapport with his students if they're hurt he feels it, that got to hurt him bad enough" Juggernaut said proudly.**_

_** "And he will walk into our death trap as meek as a defenseless lamb to slaughter" Black Tom cheered. Juggernaut picked up Markeith and Garrit while Black Tom picked up Larissa and Kwan and threw them into there headquarters.**_

_**T.B.C**_


End file.
